dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Arena/@comment-26947630-20151118021059
I'm going to add to this post as we go. I'm also going to include why I picked particular dragons, it may help the newbies following along. Here the rounds after the one completed are the colour combination choices I am planning to use against the opponent, subject to change based on dragon availability! We don't all have Level 15 Fire! :)) Rd Opponent Lvl My Dragon Lvl Result 1 Thanksgiving 1 < Graffiti 5 Bb Needed a red/blue, graffiti was closest I had, the green was not a negative in this case 2 Flamingo 1 < Bride of Franken 6 Bb 'She is Black/White/Green all three strong against Flamingo 3 Venetian 1 < '''Parakeet 11 B '(KO) Parakeet was only Green/yellow Super Rare I had, hate bashing these babies with Epics. Pink would have been an extra bonus if I'd had one but have to '''avoid white here 4 Peace 2 < Pink Lotus 3 B (KO) Pink Lotus and Pixie are the only pink/purple I have, given black was to be avoided here. PL has higher rarity so the obvious choice 5 Maple 2 <''' Lightning 11 B''' (KO) Sadly he is the only pink/yellow I had, so had to use him against the poor little baby. 6 Poseidon 3 < Dark Crystal 7 B '''(KO) I didn't have a Yellow/Purple high enough, so Gemstone/Purple did the job. 7 Turkey 3 < Lightning 11 bM''' The strengths and weaknesses against Turkey left little choice, having to avoid black, blue and red. 8 Metal 5 < Glitter 10 bbm I looked at the component colours and gave myself a level and rarity advantage as I'm not good with the non-colour types at all yet. I was wary of the magic as Glitter uses pink magic but the bashes were looking iffy. 9 Sphinx 6 <''' Lightning 11 bbm''' As above really, focused on the Blue type plus components, then added level and rarity advantage. Might be time to break out the Champs soon - the KOs have stopped! 10 Lovelight 6 < Lightning 11 B '''(KO) Worked for Maple, so repeat performance. 11 Sugar Skull 6 < '''Nightlight 8 bbb Would have preferred Banshee here, but had popped him on the Breeding Den not knowing what was coming up in the Arena. Avoiding yellow, green and pink all at once is not easy! 12 Illusionist 8 < Lightning 11 bB Would have preferred Air as yellow strong against red and blue, pink not mentioned. However Air was, yes, you guessed it, on the breeding den with Banshee. So Lightning was my next best option as green was to be avoided meaning Parakeet was out. 13 Troll 8 ----- I thought this was the easy one, no colours to avoid from the "Weak Against" cross-matches - selected Landworm - lost in three bashes. Going to bed now, shall resume hostilities on the morrow. Resumption - now where was I? Oh yes, Troll. 13 Troll 8 < Crusader 12 Bb Aside from my Landworm loss last night, I read a neighbour used her Fire 12. My Fire is not as good a fighter, clearly, despite his posturing and posing in his habitat. So losses to Landworm and Fire. 14 Royal 9 < Lightning 11 mB He is my most senior Pink (strong against Royal) without an "Avoid Using" i.e. Green colour. Banshee (white) was still flirting up a storm on the breeding den. 15 Tanuki 12 < Gilded Knight 10 B '''(KO) I could have tried Lightning here, but I was lazy and reached for the easy solution. 16 Caesar 9 < '''Gilded Knight 10 B (KO) The colour cross-matching meant I needed a Rainbow Pink Gemstone AND avoiding black, blue, red and purple before even bothering to factor in level and rarity. I don't have a Rainbow Pink Gemstone (any two of the three would have done), so I settled for the all-rounder. 17 Watermelon 9 < Crusader 12 bM (Diamond magic, not red) usually one of my soldiers, I'm not used to coming up against him at all. Red is looking like the best option. Nope, Fire 12 just suffered his second loss this tournament for no wins. I'll resort to Crusader in an hour.' 'Update: went back in with Crusader for what looks like a Diamond, rather than red, victory. 18 Secret 9 < Gilded Knight 10 Bbb If I had one, I'd have used Black/White/Green but Bride of Franken was too young. I tried her just on the off-chance, close but no cigar. 19 Capricorn 12 < Crusader 12 bmm Colour chart says Red has the advantage. Knowing my Fire I wasn't even trying, even so again the magic seemed more potent than the colour. Transceplant's Fire 15 has 238 wins out of 292 fights - I think my Fire is the complete reverse!! 20 Barbarian 14 < Diamond 15 bM This one needs no comment! 21 Healer 12 < Landworm 10 bM Easy choice as no type clashes and this time Landworm came through The Red magic was more effective than the combined-type bash though. 22 Father 14 < Warrior Prince 10 bmb Lightning 11 lost 23 Sugar Plum 16 < Warrior Prince 10 mmb '''Gilded Knight 10 lost (should have gone with Watermelon) 24 Sorcerer 17 '''Warrior Prince 10 B(KO) Watermelon, Quetzal both lost (was saving Diamond for next round) NOT Sorceress - I had looked at the WRONG dragon! 25 Bladewing 19 < Firestorm 6 bmb'''Diamond 15, Crusader 12 lost, read Firestorm was beating Barbarian for others, so I sent the "angry little dude" in. Yippee! 26 Paradise 18 < 'Lightning 11 bBb'Parakeet 11 lost - yellow/green actually not best choice, but had won with that before with a level advantage, so used it again. When I checked (after he lost) Green is weak against Red, so yellow/pink much better option. 27 Musketeer 18 < '''Warrior Prince 10 bbb Same colour combo as Rd 15, so I used the same solution, a Champ 28 Red Queen 20 < 'Shadow 3 Bb '''Warrior Prince 10, Venomous 3, Bat 3, Diamond 15 lost I just don't have a senior black/yellow so this one was causing me problems until I went for the third baby! 29 Forbidden 20 < '''Gold 3 bMm ' Given this seems to be the babies tournament, with wins to young Firestorm and Shadow in earlier rounds, I went for the youngest recommended colour combo I had, Diamond/Yellow Gold baby. 30 Dueler 20 < '''Harvest 10 Bb '''Dueler sent an inordinate number of my best to the spa, including Diamond 15, Crusader 12, Quetzal 10, Infinity 9 and Fire 12. Well, OK, Diamond and Fire never win anything on my island, so "best" is an exaggeration. Anyway, I selected Harvest by simply going down the list of Super Rares and he was next in line.